La vie en rose
by pottpott63
Summary: Une nuit d'été, Tonks reçoit une étrange lettre de son ancien directeur. Que lui veuxtil? Elle le saura bien assez tôt...La vie de Nymphadora durant le tome 5 et 6 vu à ma façon. Bonne lecture...
1. Chapter 1

-1**Chapitre 1: La lettre inattendue**

La nuit chaude de ce début de juillet pesait sur Préaulard . Depuis ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard il y a quelques semaines, plus personne ne traîne dans le rues à flâner le long des trottoirs. Maintenant, les gens ne restaient plus seul, de peur que ce qu'avait révélé Dumbledore, il y a quelques jours, soit réellement vrai. Voldemort était de retour. Mais bizarrement, certaines personnes préféraient faire différemment des autres en risquant, malgré la menace qui plane désormais, de se faire attaquer dans la rue en pleine nuit, et seul en plus. Nymphadora était de ces gens là. Elle venait de terminer une longue et épuisante journée de travail et marchait désormais en clopinant jusqu'à la chambre où elle logeait depuis quelques temps, en attendant de trouver mieux. Mais Nymphadora n'avait pas peur de rester seule dans la rue. Elle tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main droite, balançait son regard de gauche à droite et marchait le plus vite quelle le pouvait. Et puis, elle n'était pas une simple sorcière à l'allure pétillante, elle était auror. Cela faisait un an qu'elle avait passé son concours pour devenir ce qu'elle avait toujours rêvé, et elle avait réussit. Bien sûr, étant une métamorphomage, l'examen de dissimilation et déguisement lui parut un jeu d'enfant, contrairement à l'épreuve de filature et tapinois qu'elle faillit rater à cause de sa maladresse abominable. En tout cas, maintenant elle travaillait activement avec de nombreux auror dont Kingsley Shacklebolt, l'un de ses collègue avec qui elle discutait beaucoup et avec qui elle s'entend bien. Elle venait tout juste de le quitter. Celui-ci lui avait affirmait que si elle voulait qu'il l'accompagne jusqu'au trois ballais ,où sa chambre l'attendait, au cas où elle se ferait attaquer ou qu'elle avait peur, il le ferait. Comme à son habitude, Tonks (qui préfère oublier son prénom) lui avait sourit faiblement et après avoir prit un air grave, elle déclina l'invitation en répondant que si un mange mort attaquait elle saurait se défendre et que si elle avait peur de rentrer seule, ce n'était pas la peine qu'elle continue de faire auror puisqu'un auror doit tout faire pour éradiquer ce qui pourrait faire peur à autrui. Le grand sorcier s'était mit a rire avant de lui avouer qu'il s'attendait à ce genre de réponse venant de sa part mais qu'il voulait en avoir le cœur net. Elle l'avait saluer, comme tous les autres puis était parti,aussi vite que possible. Elle était bientôt arrivé devant les trois balais et sentait la fatigue l'enivrer.

Elle arriva enfin devant l'enseigne,et entra dans le pub. Elle salua furtivement Rosemerta qui nettoyait une table et monta directement dans sa chambre. À peine eut elle fermé la porte qu'elle sauta sur son lit et se coucha sur le dos après avoir enlevé ses chaussure. Les ferma ses yeux violet, de la même couleur que ses cheveux, puis respira paisiblement en vidant son esprit. Elle sentait l'air chaud qui venait de sa fenêtre ouverte, lui caresser la peau. Elle n'entendait aucun passant marché le long de la route mais percevait comme un froissement. Un froissement d'aile, celui d'un hiboux. La jeune métamorphomage se leva d'un coup, intrigué par ce volatile venu en pleine nuit lui remettre une lettre. Celui-ci se tenait sur le rebord de sa fenêtre ouverte et le regardait fixement. C'était un hiboux grand -duc et une fine enveloppe lui était accroché à la patte. A peine eu elle détaché la lettre de la patte du volatile que celui-ci s'envola au loin, vers l'horizons. Tonks fut surprise. D'habitude, les hiboux attendent que la personne écrive la réponse pour partir mais là il s'était enfuis sans cérémonie. « tant mieux se dit elle, je n'aurait pas à répondre si c'est encore une de ses lettre ennuyeuse! »

Elle alla allumer la lumière et s'assit sur son lit pour lire la lettre qui lui était adressait. Sur l'enveloppe, était écrit en encre vert son prénom suivit de son nom. Cette écriture lui disait quelque chose mais la personne à qui elle appartenait ne pouvait pas lui écrire, pas à elle, la jeune Tonks qui n'a rien de spécial. Voulant mettre fin à cette supposition et ainsi en avoir le cœur net, elle décacheta le sot puis déplia la lettre et se mit à la lire.

Chère Nymphadora,

J'ai eu vent de votre soutient concernant la triste nouvelle que je défend et votre envie de tout faire pour y remédier, par le biais d'un ami commun. J'aimerais que nous puissions en parler devant un thé entre ami dans mon bureau à Poudlard. Je vous y attendrais demain en fin de journée, vers les 17h00.

J'espère vous y voir et ainsi avoir de vos nouvelles.

Veuillez recevoir mes salutations les plus cordiales

Albus Dumbledore

Nymphadora relut la lettre plusieurs fois de suite sans même cligner des yeux tellement ce qu'elle venait de lire la troublait totalement.

Albus Dumbledore, le plus grand sorcier pour elle comme pour beaucoup d'autre, venez de lui écrire et l'avait invité à venir lui parlé « entre amis ». Cela était à peine croyable. Que lui voulait il? Qu'avait elle de si spéciale pour qu'il s'intéresse à elle?

C'était vrai qu'elle le soutenait dans ses dires et qu'elle voulait par-dessus tout aider pour que le mal ne triomphe pas, mais à qui l'avait elle dit?

A ses collègues bien sûr. Il y avait Maugrey Fol œil qui lui avait dit qu'il était de son avis mais qui avait très vite changé de sujet en disant que si elle continuait à porter son T-shirt des Bizarr'Sister, il lui achèterais tout un ensemble noir pour être sur que personne ne la remarque (bien sûr, il avait ajouté que si elle pouvait arrêter aussi de teindre ses cheveux en rose fuchsia ce serais bien aussi!) . Il y avait aussi Kingsley qui l'avait écoutait avec attention mais qui n'avait rien dit de plus. Et es lui, cet ami en commun? Elle en était presque sûr à présent. Mais la question c'était de savoir pourquoi Dumbledore voulait la voir. Pour lui proposer quelque chose, mais quoi? De toute façon, ça ne pouvait être qu'une chose bien et sûrement utile. Mais un bâillement incontrôlable vint l'interrompre dans sa réflexion. Celui-ci lui rappela qu'il était déjà très tard et que demain elle devait se lever tôt pour partir travailler.

Elle se mit donc à l'aise, se glissa dans son lit. Demain, elle saura enfin ce que son ancien directeur lui voulait. Demain, tout sera plus clair.


	2. Une journée comme les autres

Nymphadora s'Иtira longuement. Ses muscles Иtaient encore endormis, et c'est Ю contre c°ur qu'elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait trХs peu dormis, tellement la lettre de Dumbledore lui avait occupИ l'esprit durant la moitiИ de la nuit. Elle bailla, puis tourna sa tЙte vers son rИveil.  
9h05! Elle poussa un petit cri,envoya ses draps voler dans la piХce et se jeta sur ses vЙtements. Elle Иtait en retard, vraiment en retard cette fois-ci! Elle avait rendez-vous avec Kingsley Ю 9h10 au bureau. Elle enfila un jean, un T-shirt puis sauta dans ses chaussures. MЙme en transplanant, elle n'arriverait pas Ю l'heure. Elle se lava au plus vite le visage, puis sorti en courant de sa chambre. Elle dИvala les escaliers, salua le barman, puis se dirigea vers la chaussИe. Elle regarda sa montre: 9h08! Elle sortit sa baguette et en trois secondes disparut. Elle arriva dans le grand hall du ministХre. Elle se dirigea vers les ascenseurs oЫ de multiples sorciers attendaient. AprХs s'Йtre excusИ plusieurs fois, avoir ИcrasИ quelques pieds, elle arriva devant l'un deux. Elle monta Ю bord, les niveaux passХrent Иtrangement doucement pour la jeune auror qui murmurait en tapant du pied ╚ plus vite, allez s'il vous plait! ╩. Enfin, la voix annonГa:  
╚ Niveau deux, DИpartement de la justice magique, Service des usages abusifs de la magie, Quartier gИnИral des Aurors, Services administratifs du Magenmagot. ╩ DИs que les portes d'or s'ouvrirent, la mИtamorphomage essaya par tout les moyens de se faufiler entre la foule pour sortir de l'ascenseur. Quand se fut chose faite, elle se mit Ю courir le plus vite possible en direction de son bureau oЫ devait l'attendre son collХgue. Elle passa plusieurs box, puis s'arrЙta devant celui de Kingsley. A chaque fois quelle allait dans son box, Nymphadora avait un petit pincement au c°ur en voyant les photos de son cousin, Sirius black, placardИes sur tout les mШrs. Petite, elle l'adorait vraiment puisqu'il Иtait le seul des Black Ю l'accepter et Ю l'aimer. Quand elle avait apprit sa trahison et qu'il Иtait au service de vous-savez-qui, elle ne voulait pas le croire tellement c'Иtait insensИ. Puis avec le temps, elle s'Иtait fait un raison en se disant que tous les Black Иtaient tous pareil, et que Гa ne servait Ю rien de se mettre tout le monde Ю dos. Et puis, quand il s'est enfuis de la prison des sorciers, elle pensa qu'il Иtait parti pour aider Voldemort mais d'aprХs les dires de Dumbledore en se qui concerne cette affaire, pas une fois il ne parla du dernier Black, mais d'un certain Peter Pettigrow. Elle s'Иtait donc dit que son cousin n'y Иtait pour rien, et qui devait maintenant se cacher. Elle n'en avait jamais parler Ю Kingsley car son travail Иtait de rechercher Sirius et elle ne tenait vraiment pas Ю entamer la conversation. Elle dИtourna les yeux des images colИes aux mШrs, puis s'avanГa vers l'auror qui l'attendait,assis sur son bureau en feuilletant un dossier. A peine eut elle ouvert la bouche pour s'excuser de son retard, que le grand sorcier noir lui coupa la parole:  
- Tu es en retard; encore.  
Il ne dИtournait pas son regard de son dossier mais paraissait agacИ. Nymphadora s'avanГa encore un peu plus et sur un ton d'excuse lui rИpondit:  
- Je sais, et je m'en excuse, sincХrement! Je n'ai pas entendus le rИveil mais j'ai fais au plus vite, crois moi!  
Le sorcier soupira, puis se leva avant de se tourner vers sa coИquipiХre:  
- Bon, je t'excuse cette fois, mais fais plus attention dans le futur.  
- Oui! Merci Kingsley!  
Celui-ci lui sourit faiblement et lui montra une pile de dossiers sur un bureau prХs du sien. Nymphadora inclina la tЙte puis s'assit Ю son bureau. Elle analysa ce qu'ils contenaient, des faits plus Иtranges les uns des autres. Au bout de quelques heures, vers les 13h00, Kingsley vint l'interrompre dans son travail:  
- Viens, on va manger vite fait quelque chose.  
Nymphadora s'Иtait jurait qu'elle ne se lХverait pas de son siХge pour rattraper son retard et dИclara donc, Ю contre c°ur puisqu'elle avait affreusement faim:  
- Non merci! j'ai encore beaucoup de travail. L'auror en face d'elle se mit Ю rire et lui tendit la main:  
- Allez, bourreau de travail! J'en ai marre d'entendre ton ventre gargouiller. ArrЙte de faire ta tЙte de mule et viens avec moi. AprХs nous irons faire un tour dans Londres pour voir si tout se passe bien.  
NymphИdora se leva enfin de sa chaise. Ses muscles Иtaient tout engourdis et elle avait une faim de loup. Tous deux allХrent prendre leur dИjeunИ au chaudron baveur puis effectuХrent leur ronde sur le chemin de traverse. Peu de piИtons sillonnaient les rues. Au bout d'un moment, Nymphadora se rappela qu'elle ne lui avait pas parlИ de son rendez-vous de ce soir. Il fallait qu'elle trouve une excuse car elle ne pouvait pas lui dire la vИritИ, il lui aurait posИ des questions. Elle en trouva enfin une, et se tourna vers lui pour lui en faire part.  
- Au fait, j'avais complХtement oubliИ, mais j'ai un rendez-vous au mИdicomage Ю 17h00. Est-ce que tu pourrait me remplacer?  
Kingsley inspira profondИment - Oui, bien sШr! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive?  
- Oh! Je ne me sent pas trХs bien en se moment, j'ai du mal Ю trouver le sommeil rИpondit elle prise au dИpourvu.  
Son collХgue ne rajouta rien et tous deux continuХrent leur garde jusqu'au environs de 16h30.  
La jeune auror salua son collХgue puis se dirigea vers les trois ballais pour se prИparer pour son rendez-vous de 17h00. Une fois dans sa chambre, Nymphadora regarda toute ses affaire afin de trouver une tenue correct pour aller voir Dumbledore. Au bout de mille et une hИsitations, elle opta pour un jeans et un t-shirt noir, trХs sobre. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait changer la couleur de ses cheveux, puis dИcida de ne rien faire pour rester la plus naturel possible. Quand elle fut prЙte, elle transplana jusqu'Ю Poudlard oЫ dans quelques minutes, elle aurait son entretient avec le directeur de l'Иcole, Albus Dumbledore 


End file.
